I'll Be Back Next Week
by mageturtle
Summary: He walks through the green and pink trees, gazing around and smiling lightly at the colors around him, Brendon loves colors. He chuckles and smiles warmly at the thought of Brendon. Ryden. Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie. Don't read if you cry easily.


Ryan walks the abandoned path, careful not to slip on any moss that grows on the ground and the rocks.

He walks through the green and pink trees, gazing around and smiling lightly at the colors around him, Brendon loves colors. He chuckles and smiles warmly at the thought of Brendon.

He'll see him soon, just a couple more minutes of walking and then they can have their weekly picnic, eat some food and talk about who knows what.

In his left hand, a tapioca basket that Brendon adores, it contains the blanket and food.

In his right, a journal.

"It's Saturday, a lovely day. The day you grew to know. Saturday, Saturday, Saturday.." He sings in a high tune. It was what Brendon was singing.

Ryan stops when he sees a pair of squirrels run into the middle of the path, stopping to nip and lick at each other

And Ryan smiles

As they run away he waves with his journal hand, sending small gusts of wind to brush against the leaves.

Continuing walking until he comese to a halt at a familiar spot.

Remembering when they first found this place as kids, he closes his eyes and lets the memories wash over

_"RYAN! RYAN COME LOOK AT THIS" Brendon screams from god knows where, and all Ryan can do is sigh and stand, trudging away from where he past sat writing lyrics._

_His eyes searched the trees and plants, looking for a fluff of black hair in the midst somewhere._

_"Bren?" He calls_

_Only the colors of nature surrounding him as he turns and he turns and he turns, until he's spinning in circles looking for that boy._

_Only when he needs him most, when he's inching closer to the ground every second, does the giggly boy show up to save him._

_And Ryan laughs with Brendon as he steadies himself._

_"Okay, if you're done being clumsy, please follow me now" Brendon smiles and drags him by his hand past the trees, past the flowers, past the weeds, past the fallen leaves, past everything._

_They're just by themselves, only a couple trees surrounding them from afar_

_He looks around for anything "Brendon, I'm confused. What's out here?"_

_Brendon only smiles and grips his hand tighter, pulling him further into somewhere._

_And this place has more hanging bits from trees and things around, Ryan's got his eyes closed, not wanting to get something in his eye._

_Not looking anywhere until Brendon stops_

_And then his eyes flutter open_

_A truly amazing sight_

_A huge valley full of trees and a small lake, so many flowers_

_So many animals._

_And a place for them at the very top of this hill._

_Trees giving them shade and a semi large flat area for them to sit or lay down._

_"oh my god" Ryan whispers_

_"I know" Brendon whispers back_

_Pulling Ryan down with him as he lays down on the cool grass._

_They don't speak or anything, just lay there._

_Ryan scoots closer to Brendon, smiling when the hand in his tightens_

_"why did you bring me here?"_

_He feels shifting, when he opens his eyes, he's met with the sight of Brendon holding himself over him with his arms keeping him up, his hair messily falling down his face._

_"Because I knew you'd like it"_

He's back on the path as his eyes open.

Ryan sighs softly and looks around for that one spot, the place that leads him to Brendon.

He clambers through the mess of leaves and twigs until he's in the clearing, where another memory takes over.

_"BRENDON!" Ryan laughs as he runs after the boy who stole his lucky hat_

_"Where are you?" He yells at the wildlife around him, gaining the attention of a couple squirrels sitting in a tree._

_As soon as he hears the whistle, he's running into the trees, still searching for that silly boy._

_"Bren-!"_

_He's frozen at the sight before him_

_Brendon down on one knee with a glint in his eye, holding his right hand behind his back._

_"Brendon."_

_He walks over slowly at first, clutching his hand to his chest, waiting for Brendon to speak._

_"hey" Brendon half whispers_

_"hey.." Ryan replies._

_His arm moves a bit, "I have something for you" he bites his lip._

_Ryan bites his lip expectantly, and sucks in a sharp breath when Brendon starts to retrieve his hand._

_To show._

_A hat._

_Specifically, Ryan's hat._

_And he chuckles, standing up and walking towards Ryan with his hand sort of outstretched, sort of tucked to his stomach. Clutching the brown hat in his hand._

_Ryan releases the breath he thought he let go of._

_He's not going to lie, he's disappointed._

_He loves Brendon and would love to spend the rest of his life with him, so when he saw Brendon on one knee, he was hoping._

_A short sigh escapes him as he reaches for his hat, pulling it free of Brendon's grasp as the other boy wraps his arms around Ryan's slim waist and rests his chin on his shoulder._

_The hat feels heavier, with something denting in the middle._

_"what's that?" He peers into the hat, met with the sight of a small black box. His eyes widen._

_He looks at Brendon with a shocked expression, he simply smiles and kisses the side of Ryan's neck._

_The brown haired boy slowly reaches into the hat, pulling out the small box and holding it gently in his hand._

_When he opens it, it reveals a golden wedding band with two diamonds resting next to each other in the middle._

_"oh my god" Ryan gasps_

_"oh my god" Brendon playfully mocks_

_Ryan turns to stare at Brendon, whose eyes are filled with hope. And he just stares._

_Until Brendon fidgets a bit and buries his head in Ryan's shoulder, asking a muffled "So? Yes or No?"_

_And Ryan flips around so fast, clinging to him as if his life depends on it._

_"Yes"_

He has the basket next to him as he stares into the valley before him, the birds sweeping below as his eyes squint against the sunlight that seems to be attacking him.

He peeks over to see Brendon next to him, a small baby rabbit sniffing at him curiously, when it sees Ryan, it flees back to its mother.

This causes Ryan to chuckle, glancing at Brendon with a fading smile.

"I don't know if he told you, but Spence wrote a song the other day. It's awesome. We showed it to Pete and even he and Patrick thought so.. So we decided to post it for the fans. They love it too"

Ryan looks back to the valley below, a few tears gathering in his eyes.

"I saw a comment.."

He looks down at his lap, his ring finger in obvious sight.

"A girl said that she saw a shooting star.. And wished for you to come back."

_"Slow down tiger!" Ryan laughs as Brendon runs from the hill, past the trees and down the path._

_"Wait up!" He yells as he chases after him, reaching out to touch something of his._

_Brendon laughs as Ryan finally stops to catch his breath, his hands on his bent knees as he gulps in air, trying to regain his stamina._

_He faces his back to the road, still watching Ryan as he takes a minor few steps backwards. "Not too athletic, are we Mr. Ross?" he laughs_

_Ryan straightens up and presses the heels of his hands into his back, smirking at Brendon "Hey, that's Mr. Urie-Ross"_

_Brendon laughs and steps back a few feet._

_"Of course it is-"_

_The most sickening sound._

_The cracking of bones and the denting of metal._

_Ryan freezes on the spot, his body paling and his heart stopping._

_The SUV screeching to a halt, the tires squeaking loudly against the asphalt._

_Brendon's laying ten feet away, on the ground with blood starting to flow from his skin_

_Ryan sprints over, grasping onto Brendon and making him look up_

_"Brendon, Brendon baby look at me"_

_His eyes slowly open to look up at Ryan_

_Ryan gasps at the glassiness of them, sucking in sharp breaths as tears begin welling in his eyes._

_"You're going to be okay Brenny"_

_Brendon reaches his hand up slowly and places it on Ryan's cheek. Ryan immediately follows, placing his own hand on Brendon's_

_"Ryan" he whispers_

_"Brendon" He chokes_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you" Ryan chokes out, and Brendon smiles his flawless smile._

_And he closes his eyes._

_"Brendon" Ryan chokes again_

_"Kiss me one last time, please." Brendon opens his eyes once more, looking up at Ryan with tears beginning to well in his own eyes._

_"Brendon"_

_"please" he begs._

_Ryan bites his lip and nods, tears flooding his cheeks as he leans in and presses his lips against Brendon's._

_He stays there for a minute, just breathing Brendon's scent, until he feels Brendon relax in his grasp, and the scratchy breathing stops._

_When he pulls back, Brendon's eyes are closed and his body is limp._

_Ryan doesn't believe it._

_Ryan doesn't blink._

_He doesn't breath._

_He doesn't look away from the boy in his arms._

_He doesn't hear the man on the phone almost yelling the directions, because they're practically in the middle of nowhere._

_Ryan knows the ambulance won't get here in time._

_He knows they won't be able to bring him back._

_And so he holds Brendon tightly against his chest while he sobs to the world and he screams bloody murder, while the man that did this watches and waits._

_He screams Brendon's name and he screams just noise._

_He screams and he screams and he screams, for him, for Jon, for Spencer, for all of their fans, and for Brendon._

_Then he sings, he sings in his broken voice, through the sobs and the shuddering breaths, he sings their songs and he sings until they take him away._

_And he sings at the funeral, and he sings as they lower him into his final resting place, and he sings into the pillow that Brendon used to use every night._

Tears are streaming down his cheeks when he scoots closer to the grey marble headstone with the engravings of

**_'Brendon Boyd Ross-Urie_**  
**_April 12th 1987 - March 24th 2007_**  
**_Beloved Husband, Friend, Son and Brother._**  
**_"Just keep singing, everything gets better with music. It worked for me. It helped me find the man I love"'_**

He rests his head on the stone and wraps his arm around it, closing his eyes again while the tears silently flow.

He stays until the sun goes down and everything goes to sleep.

And then he stands, and he picks up his journal and his basket

And he kneels before the stone, reaching into the basket and pulling out a sunflower and placing it on the grass before staring for minutes. And kissing the top of the stone and standing with his basket and journal.

Walking past the trees, past the clearing, past the flowers, past everything, down the path, down the road, until he sees his car.

Unlocking it, he sits inside and stares out at the road.

At the basket and at his journal and at his clothes. Everything is the same from that day

Except Brendon isn't here.

He doesn't write in that journal anymore, he doesn't wear these clothes out except for when he comes here, and he doesn't eat the food he prepares every week.

He turns the ignition, starting the car and begins his drive back to his empty house.

But not before taking one last look at the path, and the trees, and everything around.

He'll be back next week.


End file.
